The present invention relates generally to an improved sheet folding apparatus, and more particularly to an adjustable sheet folder which is provided with linear surfaces for defining the fold zones or lines in the film, with the structure having the capability to accommodate formation of either single or multiple folds at a predetermined lateral position along the web. Sheet folders of the present invention are particularly adapted for use in combination with bag making machines and the like wherein the converter may utilize the machine for preparation of a variety of bag styles from time-to-time depending upon demand. Bag making machines are, of course, well known with such apparatus being disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,947,345, 3,043,532 and 3,059,549.
In a normal converting operation, the machine operator may be charged with the responsibility of producing bags of differing styles, depending upon the demand for finished bag product. In certain instances, a single machine may be called upon to produce bags with and without gussets, with the bag making machine being utilized for the selected production, and with equipment being changed from time-to-time to accommodate the preparation of bags of differing shapes, styles and configurations. As such, a folder, in order to be universally acceptable, is desirably provided with means to modify the configurations so as to provide a single fold, or a tucked-in portion to ultimately form gussets in the finished bag product. Folders are, of course, well known in the art and are widely used in the film converting industry.